Child of the TARDIS
by Wildsong16
Summary: The Doctor and Rose send their daughter to school. However, when she gets kidnapped by aliens, that's the beginning of their troubles. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everybody! Yay! I am so happy! Happy 2014 everyone! My New Years Resolution is to finish writing everything I start! Anyway, read and enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Me own nada Doctor Who. Zip. Zero. Goose Egg.**

* * *

Alright. That did it. He was sending her to school. Rose Tyler, his wife, had been pestering him for the last few years of about their daughter, Hope. Their daughter was just 7 years old but had already was smart enough to take high school classes. But still Rose and Jackie wanted her to go to elementary school. "But why!" He asked them.

"Because your daughter deserves the experience of school, Doctor!" replied Jackie Tyler as she approached him with her hand raised, ready to give him the infamous Jackie Tyler slap.

"MUM!" yelled Rose. "Don't make the neighbors suspicious!"

"What so you don't care if your mother smashes my head all the way to Raxocoriclefalpitorius?" Asked the Doctor, cringing away from Jackie's raised hand.

"Aww come on, you've had worse!" Replied Rose, rushing around Jackie's flat, gathering up all the toys and bits of random alien gadgets.

"You are sendin' her to an Earth school, right here, in this time!" Jackie screamed at him as she brought down her hand with a loud smack.

"Owwwww..." moaned the Doctor, as he fell off the sofa and onto the floor, clutching his bright red cheek. "Are you sure? Cause I here the Universal Academy opened up a branch for intelligent life forms under the age of 10 earth years!"

"Oi! You ain't sendin' my granddaughter to some Mars academy somethin' or other!" Hollered Jackie, standing over the Doctor with her hand raised for another slap. The Doctor cringed away and curled up into a protective ball.

"Oh no I would never send her there... they practically turn their kids into robots and the cafeteria food is terrible!" he replied through muffled legs.

"DOCTOR! MUM! We are sendin' her to my old school and that's final!" yelled Rose, dropping her armfuls of stuff and rushing over to separate her husband and mother from a to-the-death struggle. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off and glared at Jackie, who glared at him in return.

"Alright mum, we're goin' shoppin' for stuff for Hope for school, so keep an eye on Hope would ya?"

"Alright sweetheart but don't be gone to long yeah?" replied Jackie.

Rose nodded in reply, and went to grab her purse and the car keys.

"Come on Doctor, we're gonna go shoppin', so grab your coat and go get in the car, yeah?" she shot a meaningful look at a certain Time Lord who was glaring at her and Jackie. She knew how much he hated shopping. He gathered himself off the floor and laced up his converses and dashed out the door with his trenchcoat swishing behind him.

Rose rolled her eyes as she followed him out the door.

* * *

**A/N Sorry! Me again. Does anyone have suggestions on a title for this? If so, please suggest! I'm bad at titles. I did change the title from Glitches to Child of the TARDIS, but still looking!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey look! Bananas!" The Doctor called as he skipped on the cart down the aisle.

"Slow down! Honestly Doctor, it's like I have two kids instead of one!"

He slowed to a stop in front of a large display of bananas. "I love bananas almost as much as I love you, Rose. So we should get some!" He said, gathering up two bunches in each arm and setting them gently in the cart.

"Hey now! Put at least two bunches back!" called Rose as she hurried down the aisle to where the Doctor had finally stopped.

"Fine." he pouted as he put two of the four bunches of bananas back. "But are you sure that we shouldn't get four? I mean come on, Hope likes them as much as I do, so she needs one bunch for school and one for home and I need two bunches for... TARDIS work and umm... my job."

"You don't have a job!"

"Well no not officially but I do save the universe a lot... so I think that counts doesn't it?"

Rose groaned. "Come on then mister Defender of the Universe. We have more stuff to get!" She continued pushing the cart past rows of multicolored packaging and advertisements until they finally reached the school supply section. It wasn't until she saw a certain Time Lord grinning maniacally until she suspected something was up.

"Alright mister, what're you grinnin' about?"

The Doctor glanced into the cart and looked back up at Rose, and grinned even broader. She looked into the cart to see that four banana bunches had somehow magically made their way into the cart along with a roll of duck tape and some electrical wiring. "Alright fine! We'll get the bananas and whatever else ya got in there! But nothin' else!" she said, defeated.

"Alright then. Allow me to push the cart for you while you go get the pencils and art supplies, I'll tackle the lunchbox and backpack."

She groaned. "Alright fine. But no sneakin' anythin' in, got it?"

He saluted and said,"Yes ma'am!"

Rose rolled her eyes as he took the cart and skipped it down to the backpacks.

The Doctor found the one. The one backpack his daughter would love. The one that was black with blue and pink swirls on it that made it look like a nebula. It was also the perfect size to be modified to be bigger on the inside, and came with a matching lunchbox. She would love it. The only problem was, it was on the top shelf, which was higher than he could reach. And there was no one around to ask for help. Not that he needed any, I mean come on. He was the unofficial Defender of the Universe, he could get one little backpack off the shelf without any help.

He rubbed his head to think of an idea until... Yes! That was it! Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he carefully arranged the items in the cart so there was a space to step in. He put one foot in, followed by the other, and shakily stood up. He took a moment to regain his balance, and reached up for the black swirly backpack until a voice startled him, and he fell.

"Seriously! I can't leave you alone for one minute before you get into trouble!" Rose Tyler's voice echoed through the aisle.

He wibbled and wobbled for a second and crashed to the floor with all the groceries flying up in the air. And just his luck to land right on top of the bananas. "What were you thinking?!" Rose screamed at him. There were people gathering around to see what the commotion was about.

"Nooo! My precious bananas! Rose! I murdered innocent bananas!" he cried as he looked up her.

"Like you don't do that when you eat them," she muttered under here breath. "Alright come on, we're gonna pay for our things, and you can go get new bananas, and then we'll go home and you and I can do some stuff together, alright?"

"Rose," he said. "I was trying to get that backpack for Hope..."

"Alright everyone, shove off! We don't need a crowd!" Rose shouted to the now growing crowd of people. "Oi! You there!" she shouted to one very tall man with a bald head wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans. He pointed to himself in confusion and she said,"Yeah you! Grab the backpack up there with the..."

"Black with the swirls on it..." the Doctor supplied, still crushed by the murder of four innocent bunches of bananas.

The man reached up and with ease, took the object down and placed it in their cart, and began to reach down and gather up the goods that had fallen out of their cart. Rose was getting the Doctor on his feet, who was now rubbing his head furiously. "Boy I have one heck of a headache!" he complained.

"Is he alright?" asked the bald man.

"Oh yeah, he just hit his head earlier this mornin' too. He'll be fine by tomorrow. And what's your name by the way," Rose replied.

"Oh I'm Neil Schimdt. I'm a second grade teacher at the school over there," he said pointing in the vague direction of the school.

"We're sendin' our daughter there next week for school, and her teacher might be you."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Hope Tyler."

"Oh yeah, I remember that name. It should be good, her first year of school. So I'll see you again, then, alright?" he asked, settling the last objects in to their cart.

"Yeah alright then," replied Rose, who was starting to push the cart away from the teacher toward the checkout aisle. She elbowed the Doctor, who was glaring at him and trying to make himself as scary as he could, or as we'll as you could wearing a trenchcoat covered in banana.

"Rose, maybe we could scare him off before he gets a chance to go to school, or maybe he's an alien in disguise! Or maybe-" he tried.

"Alright Doctor how's this, you can bring Hope to school on her first day, too make sure no aliens come or anythin', yeah?" she bargained while putting the items they payed for on the conveyer belt to be towed to the cashier.

"Ok fine," he grumbled back as they payed for their things and began to walk back out to the car. "We forgot something!" he yelped.

"What?" asked Rose as she fished around her purse for the keys.

"BANANAS!" he replied and dashed into the store.

Rose rolled her eyes and set down the bags to chase after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy!" squealed Hope Tyler as her mother tried to pull a brush through her daughter's very messy hair. "I'm ready!"

"Alright fine. But at least wear your new pink shirt we got ya, ok?" replied Rose.

"Rose don't torture her! She's only 7!" hollered the Doctor from the control room of the TARDIS.

"I'm not torturin' her I'm gettin' her ready for school!"

"But mummy you are torturing me..." complained Hope.

"Toldja so!" said the Doctor, who was hanging in the doorway. "Come on Hope! Time for your first day of school!" He grinned and ran out of the room. When he returned with the backpack in his arms, he saw Rose trying to pull a sweatshirt over Hope's head.

"No sweatshirt mummy. Too warm," said Hope from underneath the shirt.

"Oh alright then sweetheart, no sweatshirt," she replied as she yanked the sweatshirt off Hope's head, messing up her long brown hair again.

"Oh so you listen to Hope but not to me? I seem to remember EVERY time I told you specifically NOT to follow me you did. Why does no one listen to me? I mean seriously, it's not like I have bad ideas or anything!" the Doctor ranted.

"Of course I listen to you. Just sometimes," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. They were interrupted by a loud "ewwww" from Hope.

"Alright then! Ready?" he asked Hope.

"Yeah,"she replied. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of the room, into the hall, and into the TARDIS control room.

"Can I fly it sometime?" she asked her father, who was bouncing about the control room pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"Yeah when you're older, I'll teach you," he replied.

"Now?" she asked.

"A little older then now," he said with a grin.

A few minutes later,"Now?"

"Try a couple more years," he suggested.

"But daddy..."

"And we're here!" the Doctor exclaimed. He grabbed Hope's hand and Rose's, and the three went out the door. Rose kissed Hope goodbye and went back inside the TARDIS. "Come on!" he said to her as they walked into the school together.

There was a lady sitting at a desk. She had on red pointy shoes and a deep purple blouse on. Her red curly hair draped over her shoulders and hit the ends of her rhinestone imprinted glasses. She was typing away at a computer in front of her. The Doctor cleared his throat. The lady looked up. "Name," she asked in a clearly bored tone.

"Hope Tyler. Grade 2." he supplied.

"Please write your name, teacher, and reason for being late on this sheet here please," she said and pointed to a piece of paper in front of her. The Doctor bent down and started writing, but then looked up.

"Ummm... I don't know if you understand, this is her first time here, sooooooooo if you have any information on possible alien suspects- er, I mean any information on who her teacher is or anything, that would be quite helpful," he said.

"Oh then you can take a seat, hon. We'll get things sorted out for ya, alright?" she said and pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. "Your dad can leave, we can take it from here."

The Doctor took one long look at Hope, and glanced out the window, where the TARDIS could be seen. "Alright then. You remember our little trick, Hope?" he asked. She remembered. All she had to do was access their mental link and say "daddy help me" and he would come. She nodded. "Alright then. Be good Hope. Allons-y!" And he was out the door, bouncing his way back to the blue police box. Hope looked around, and quietly sat in the chair. Even she could see that he was scared for her. She thought this place was strange. There were lots of kids here, and there was also lots of grown-ups. She put her backpack in her lap, unzipped it, and reached into its depths. Hope smiled. She was glad her dad had made it bigger on the inside as her hand brushed against her sonic screwdriver she was making in secret. It was going to be just like his, with a few modifications. She pulled out the book that she was in the process of reading. It was a quiet large chapter book, being that it was Harry Potter. Settling it in her lap, she opened it to where she had left off. The secretary's eyes widened. How could a second grader be reading such a big book? Hope noticed this and smiled.

"There's lots of big words in there, do you want me to get something easier for you?" the lady asked.

"No I like this book," Hope replied. "My daddy and mummy teach me how to do things, like mummy teaches me how to cook and sew, and daddy teaches me reading and math and other stuff."

"They teach you everything?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes," replied Hope, still not looking up from her book.

"Alright then follow me to your classroom!" the secretary said, standing up and taking the book out of her hands. She placed the book into Hope's backpack, and Hope cringed inwardly as a crash emanated from the backpack.

"That was my bunny's cage!" she moaned. The secretary grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair and into the hallway. Hope stared in amazement at all the artwork and lockers and people there.

"This is your classroom!" she called into the room. "You have an addition to your class."

"Ahh yes. Hope Tyler," a bald man stepped in front of the door. "Come in and introduce yourself." She stared around at the room and all the posters with letters and numbers on them plastered on the wall. She also stared at the students sitting in rows at tables, working on some sort of worksheet. Hope walked in and very suddenly want to become invisible.

"H-h-hi my name is Hope," she began meekly, staring at her red tennis.

"Where is your family from, Hope?" asked.

"My mummy is from here and my daddy is from a place called Gallifrey," Hope said.

"Where do you live now?"

"Ummm... sometimes we stay at granny's but most times we stay in the TARDIS, which is a blue box," she supplied, still very interested in her jean bottoms and shoes.

"I see. You can sit here, next to Isabel and Ronald." He gestured to an empty spot between a girl with long black hair and a boy with freckles and fiery red hair. She walked over and pulled the chair out. The girl to her left snorted and looked away. The boy looked at her like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Sitting down, she noticed something about out if the corner of her eye, but when she looked back, it was gone. Shaking her head, she blinked. It was probably just nerves. But she still remembered what her father had said to look out for aliens. Out of the corner of your eye...

She sat through the morning with ease, barely paying attention to what was being taught. The Doctor had already taught her everything here. So when a strange man pulled her out of class when everyone else got to go to recess, she followed. What she didn't notice was someone else following her.

She followed him through a maze of halls and into a room with a table and two chairs. The man had on a business suit and he had black slicked back hair. But his image was all shimmery, like he wasn't quite there. He gestured for her to sit down in the chair at the table. She sat and put her hands on the armrests of the chair. He sat down in the other chair and put his briefcase on the table in between them. He opened it and withdrew a small box that made little beeps when he pressed it. A smile crinkled the edge of his smooth face and he looked up with his black eyes.

"So you are... human, yes?" he asked in a voice that sounded like a recording. She nodded in reply, starting to get a little afraid. "But you have two hearts, yes?" he asked again. She nodded again in reply. "And your genetic structure is made up of human DNA and... something else... Time Lord? I thought they were all dead... You are just what we need." He smiled a shimmery smile as he pulled out a necklace with a strange symbol on it. She tried to stand up and run, but found that her legs couldn't move. In fact, none of her would move. He placed the necklace over her neck, and she tried to call her father. Daddy! I need help! Aliens! She tried. "Oh did you think your little psychic link would fool us? We disabled it! No one coming to save you now,"he taunted. He touched her cheek and said,"You will become the template for our new super-soldiers. We will conquer all!" The man in the suit pressed another button on his briefcase. Hope felt herself begin to shimmer out of existence. She thought on thought before everything went black, and that was: I hope daddy heard me.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very lllooonnnggg way away in space and time, the Doctor jolted out of his tweaking with the TARDIS, whacking his head on the metal bar above him. "Rose! Something's wrong!"

"What?" she called back from the depths of the TARDIS.

"This bolt was in the right place! The right place! I never do that. Well mostly." He called back. He could imagine Rose rolling her eyes at him. Coming out of his little alcove, he pointed the bolt at the ceiling, and was startled by a hologram of- was the Hope? Appearing in front of him.

"Hello father," the hologram said. "I am Hope. And I have some things you need to know."

* * *

**A/N This was only originally going to be 3 chapters long. My mind had other ideas. Please review! TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everybody! Here's Chapter 4. The governor canceled school on Monday due to the Artic cold front we're having right now. The high is supposed to be -20. So except some more updates!**

* * *

"What do you mean? I mean come on. My Hope is like, way younger than you. Well only like a couple years, but, you know," he said, standing up.

"I am Hope," she said, "And I am the light that guides you." She pointed to the TARDIS console. It flashed on and red Gallifreyan scrolled down the screen. "I will guide you. But the power of dreams will guide her," she said and blipped out of existence.

The Doctor stared at where the hologram had been. "What's that supposed to mean!" he hollered and crossed his arms. Dashing over to the console he began to read.

"Oi! Who're you talkin' to?" asked Rose, coming out of the corridor.

"Ummm... Just got a call from... Ummm... Martha! Yeah Martha," he replied, still staring at the screen.

"Alright fine, keep your little secrets. Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked, eyeing the screen he was intently staring at.

"Just something UNIT wanted me to translate."

"You know, it's hard to get a straight answer out of you, ya know? Well anyway, I'm goin' to mum's to help her make pie for dinner. So remember to pick up Hope, yeah?"

"Ummm-huh," he muttered.

"I'll see you later," she said, giving him a great big kiss and ruffling up his already messy hair. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor went back to reading the script on the monitor. He stared at it. It kept saying things about "the dreams of child," and "the rose has thorns." He wondered what that meant. Unless... Hope had come to their room a couple times crying about nightmares. She had said things about how "a strange man would make me hurt, and then he would make lots of us, lots of mes." They had dismissed these dreams as reoccurring nightmares that many children had, until one night she said that it had changed. That it wasn't the strange man anymore, it was his voice. In a meadow with lots of pretty flowers, and she would always pick the rose, but the thorns would hurt her, and make the man's voice louder, until she woke up. When he asked her what the man looked like, she drew a detailed picture of three men. She said he would change. One was an old man, the other a young one, and the other a skeleton. And she would always surround their faces in a circle with intricate gray lines crossing over their faces obscuring their main features. And when he would watch her draw, or try to look while she drew, the paper would appear blank. It was strange. And he was hungry. For bananas.

He walked away from the screen and turned toward the corridor. He walked down it until he found the door marked "Library." It had been Hope's idea to change the signs on the doors around. So the kitchen was now the library, and his and Rose's bedrooms where the bathroom (was that supposed to mean something?) and her bedroom was the garden. Every room was labeled something that was not it. It got very confusing, especially when he went into the banana storage room only to find it was the attic. He pushed open the door and went over to the fridge. He opened it to find that it was the wrong fridge, so he closed it and opened the one next to it, which was his, and filled with marmalade and bananas. He grabbed a banana and began to walk back to the console room when he heard faint laughter coming from somewhere down the hall. He dropped the banana in surprise and turned around and called out,"Who's there and why did you make me drop my banana?" No answer. Reaching for his sonic, he realized he left it in the console room. Spinning back around and praying that the TARDIS would move the console room right in front of him, he tried the next door, which was labeled "Console Room" and found he couldn't open it. He knew Hope hadn't changed this label around because it was too far up for her to reach. But then again, most of the signs were too high for her to reach... The door opened after a moment of fiddling with it and he only just caught himself from falling down the deep abyss in the floor. He stared into it. "So that's where that went..." he said to himself. He closed the door and rummaged around his pockets until he found a pen and a piece of tape. Scribbling down "DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE" on it, he stuck it on the door. That's when he heard the laughter again. That maniacal laugh. And it was moving away from him. He began to run, following it so intently he didn't notice what was written on the walls. He stopped outside another door that the laughter seemed to be coming from. It was coming from his and Rose's room. He opened the door, and looked around the room. Everything was where it should be. Their large bed had been made by Rose, with the blue bedspread on top. Her dresser was on the right with everything neat and tidy, his desk was on the right in place of the dresser, with parts and wires and books strewn across it. The walls were decorated with pictures of them and Hope. There was even a window with a view of a meadow outside, that the TARDIS had put in to make Rose feel more at home. But the ringing laughter was still going. And it was coming from Rose's bedtable. He reached for the small box of special things she kept on it, and opened it. There were only a few trinkets in it. One was a pocket watch. At first glance it looked gold and had the name "Tyler" printed on it, a heirloom from her father, Rose had explained. But if he looked harder, it flickered between that and a silver pocket watch, a lot like a Time Lord's... "Nonononono. Oh no. Oh no," he said, his voice raising as he realized what the laughter was. It was the Master. And part of him was inside the watch, which had been given to- "ROSE!" he shouted and ran out the door with the watch in his hand.

* * *

**A/N I couldn't resist putting the Master in. I haven't decided how he came back yet, but I'm sure it will come sometime late tonight, probably around 12 or 1. Hmmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hiya everyone who is actually reading this! It is ssoooo cold here. School canceled 2 days in a row! It's like, -38 outside with the wind chill, some news thing said that its roughly the ground temperature on Mars here right now. It's like a statewide cold lockdown where everything is closed and everyone is inside staying warm. I'll stop my rambling now so if anyone actually cares they can read. It's a short chapter but more is coming! I promise!**

* * *

When Hope awoke, she couldn't see. She couldn't see anything. She couldn't move. Her hands were tied down to a chair, and her feet were clamped down too. But she could hear machinery whirring around her, and she could feel that the chair was made of wood, and it was child-sized. Someone lifted the blindfold. It was a silver android that had two giant treads that it moved about on. It had two long skinny arms with a four fingered hand at the end, and a head with eye sensors and a speaker mouth. She studied the room around her. It had a blank monitor on the wall in front of her and a set of cabinets that the robot was busying itself with. On the right wall was a lavish bed with a mountain of pillows placed at one end and a blue swirling bedspread. There was a great oak dressing table next to it and a desk with a many drawers and a computer on top. To her left was a smooth metal door with an electronic keypad to open it. But what really confused her was that her backpack had been brought up with her and was sitting next to her feet. The robot turned back to her and spoke. "Please remain calm while your interrogation begins," it said in its flat voice.

"In-tear-o-gay-shun? What's that?" Hope asked, beginning to feel afraid. Her father had told her about those, and what they did, and how to resist them.

"I am unable to answer that question," it replied. "Please remain calm while being interrogated."

"Ahh. Hope Tyler. I've been expecting you." A new voice echoed through hidden speakers in the walls. "I'm going to ask you some questions? If that's ok, but of course it's ok, because even if you don't agree, you will have to answer." The face of a man appeared on the monitor above her. He had short brown hair and an insane glint in his eyes. The andriod approached her with a syringe clamped down in one hand.

"Please remain calm," it said while it pressed the needle up to her skin. She tried to jerk away, and winced as the substance was injected. The robot backed away, giving her a clear view of the monitor.

"Shall we begin?" the man asked.

Hope didn't want to reply, because really, who really wanted to be interrogated by a strange man who had kidnapped them from school of all places? But she found that the words slipped out easily,"Yes," she replied. Now she was scared. Very scared.

"Alright then, lets start with simple questions then. What's 143+267?"

"410." The words just seemed to slip out, she had no control over them.

"Now we're ready for the big stuff," he said, clapping his hands together in front of the camera.

A couple hours later, Hope sat on the bed of her room? Prison cell? Very frustrated with herself. She had answered all the questions without hesitation and now she couldn't even remember any of the questions or answers. It was all a blur. But she could remember that face, because it was the face in her dreams, the one that always hurt her. And she was afraid. Very afraid.

The Master smiled in delight. The Doctor's daughter was proving most useful. She hadn't resisted to the questioning, and had proved to be very intelligent. Now it was time for the physical tests. And then it was time for fun. His smile grew to maniacal levels as thought about what the Doctor was doing just about now. He was probably just figuring it out...

* * *

**A/N REVIEW I BEG OF YOU. Please? I'll give you virtual warm cookies and hot chocolate! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"ROSE!" the Doctor yelled as he ran through the TARDIS to the console room. There was no time to run up the stairs to Jackie's flat, he would fly the TARDIS up there. He felt it dematerialize and materialize in ten seconds. Oh please let it be the right location... "ROSE!" he shouted, pulling open the doors and running out.

"Doctor? What're you doin' here?" Rose exclaimed.

"How dare ya fly that thing onto my flat! It could've squashed the wall or somethin'!" Jackie yelled to the already flustered Doctor.

"Rose, Rose look..." he panted, trying to run over to her, but failing and tripping the shopping bags lying on the floor. He held out the hand that had a death grip on the watch. She rushed to his side.

"Oh that old thing? It's just a heirloom, right mum?" she asked, tugging it out of his hand and watching it swing from side to side from the chain.

"Sweetie I don't really know," replied Jackie, who was still recovering from the shock of having a TARDIS in her flat, when she specifically told him NOT to land it in here.

"No no no! Look closer at it! It has a perception filter on it! Hang on, I thought you were making pie, not shopping. What's with all the bags?"

"We ran out of stuff, and got sort of sidetracked. Want to see what I got you?" Rose asked, moving toward one bag.

"Ummm Rose, end of the world, Master, bad things, focus!" he replied.

"Is that a no then?" she asked, completely forgetting about the watch that was in her hand.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, look at the watch!" he shouted.

Jackie took it out of her daughter's hand and looked at it closely. "Is it supposed to be flickerin' like that?" she asked, shooting the Doctor a suspicious look.

"No! That's why I-"

"Doctor that looks like your watch, the one that can hold your life," Rose said, a look of wonder crossing her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah but it's not mine it's someone else's."

"Oh god.. Not-"

"Will someone please explain what is goin' on here!" Jackie shouted.

"Sorry mum, we really, really have to go," Rose said, hugging her mother before heading toward the TARDIS.

"Oh don't you leave without me," Jackie muttered and slipped through the TARDIS doors just as she began her flight.

The Doctor groaned. "This is NOT turning into a family shuttle service." He pressed random buttons and levers on the console.

"Oi! Where're we goin'?" Rose asked, grabbing parts of the console for support as it shook. "Don't forget Hope!"

"I know we're going to get her now!" the Doctor shouted over the loud whirring noise that signal landing. "Except.."

"Except what?" asked Jackie, her voice raising as she picked herself off the floor.

He ran a hand through his hair, as he did when he was either thinking, or nervous. This time, he was both. "Except that the TARDIS is reading no alien life forms in the school. Hope should register differently, because she's part Time Lord, but I'm not reading her life signs on here."

"Whadda ya mean? She was kidnapped from school?" Jackie asked, approaching the Doctor, who was inching away from the oncoming slap.

"Yes Jackie, that's exactly what I mean," he replied, starting to reach for his sonic. "And that's why we are going to look for her!"

"How're we gonna get in?" she asked.

"Psychic paper," he said, holding up the paper.

"But that says-" she tried to say.

"It says whatever I want it to say, now Rose! Come along, we are going to save Hope Tyler no matter what the paper says," he interrupted, dragging Jackie and Rose out behind him.

"But it says that your real name is-"

"SHUSH!" he shouted, dragging the mother and daughter behind him toward the school.

* * *

**A/N I know they're short chapters, but I need chapter breaks somewhere! Otherwise it'd just be one giant story with no chapters. I'm on my knees begging for reviews, and the offer for virtual fresh cookies and hot chocolate still stands to any reviewers! And a hugemundo thanks to anyone who reviewed already. You rock!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you so very much to the nice people who took time to review! You rock! :)**

* * *

Hope was tired. Very tired. Today they had run part of the physical tests. She remembered how they had given her a special suit to wear, that sent messages to a room behind a one way window. It looked like a mirror from her end, but she knew that there were probably scientists behind it, gathering data from the suit. First they started her running around a very large black tar track. If she didn't run, they would threaten people she knew. Hope knew the people being threatened weren't her real parents, that it was just a hologram that acted like them. But they didn't know she knew that, so she played along. They had her run until she couldn't anymore. Then the robot guide that showed her around and stayed with her led her to a small room off the end of the track, the room had one thing in it- a metal table which she sat on while the robot injected her with some sort of drug to make her less tired. Then they did sprinting. After that the robot had led her back to her cell. She layed on her bed, thinking. Thinking about what they were doing and why.

Meanwhile, the Master was observing her through the cameras in the walls of her room. She was making excellent progress. Now it was time for time to speed up for her. He watched as her cell sped through night and back to morning for her, where she was putting on the special black suit again. It was time for more testing. He grinned. This was going to be fun...

Hope was getting tired of tests. They had been running physical and mental tests that involved distance running, lifting weights, calculating numbers, and reading and reciting Shakespeare. This had been going on for nearly two weeks now. And she was beginning to doubt that her father had heard her through their link. Wouldn't he have come to save her by now? She bent down and brushed some brown hair out of her eyes.

Reaching into her backpack, way down, she felt around for a square case. Feeling it, she wrenched it upwards and out of the pack. She smoothed the cool metal with her finger, removing the blemishes from the surface. Clicking open the hidden release, she sat down at the desk and watched the case expand into a very large tiered case filled with random bits and bobs of everything. It was the gift for her 5th birthday from Uncle Jack, whose previous gift had been confiscated by the Doctor and Rose. She wasn't exactully sure why they had taken away the lacey pink undergarments, as she would have worn them when she was older. So they made Jack get her a make-up gift. It was a bigger-on-the-inside tool box. Because "Smaller on the inside is ssooo 2000 years ago," he had said. Well anyway, with all the bits and bobs inside it, she could build something to escape. Or send a signal. Or just do something because apart from the tests, and the days in between them, it got very boring. She had got into the habit of marking the wall for every day she was there. So far there were 14 ticks on it. Hearing someone begin to open the door, she pulled the tool case back down to pencil box size, and shoved it away under the blankets of her bed when she flopped down to pretend like she was sleeping.

The robot caretaker entered along with two scientists with green scaley faces and lab coats. The scientists on the right held a box. The trio walked over to her. She sat up, and watched with fearful eyes as they opened the box. Inside was a collar, that looked similar to the shock collars on dogs. They were reaching out to fasten it around her neck, when she tried to bolt for the door. But the alien scientists were faster and able to get it partially around her neck. Struggling to get to the unguarded door, the collar buzzed once and sent a shock through her body. Falling to the floor, she watched through a haze of pain as the green-faced things finished fastening it, and left the room. The monitor turned itself on, and showed the face of that insane man from before.

"Oh little Hope, this is what happens when we disobey the Master," he said along with an insane grin before the monitor switched off.

She groaned as she attempted to stumble toward the bed where to box was hidden. He must know... she thought. Why else would he put this collar on me? Unless he didn't know or didn't care. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. Her father believed in those, didn't he?

The Master tapped the four beat rhythm onto the table he was sitting at. He watched Hope ponder. He hoped she was confused, because confusion often welcomed unbelievable explanations. "The testing will occur every half year of her life now," he spoke into the comm to the labs. "Please keep track of time because really, I don't think this thing goes backwards."

He pressed the fast forward on the tv remote he used to control time within her chamber. He watched as she turned went from 7 years old to 8 in the course of ten seconds for him. Just wait until the Doctor finds out... he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N I would like a total of 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. That includes the 3 already. The offer still stands. At least 2 people reading this! Click that button down there and tell me how I'm doing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry if you thought I forgot about you guys! I was major busy this weekend. I didn't have any writing time. Well without further ado: Chapter 8! By the way, a very huge thanks to everyone who took the time to write me a review. I couldn't stop smiling at school on Friday after reading your comments and feedback. I seriously didn't expect so many people to review. But it was a pleasant surprise. I asked for 5 reviews and you gave me- I think the total is 16 at the moment- 16 reviews! Everyone reading this rocks. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

As the Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor entered the school, the Doctor flashed the psychic paper at the surprised secretary, who nodded and went back to her typing.

"What does it say?" asked Jackie.

"Umm it says we're janitors. Very late janitors," he replied glancing down at it. "Anyway, we're here, so lets split up and look around."

"I call being with the Doctor!" Rose said and grabbed his arm.

"Right Rose with me, Jackie can... Ummm... Go by herself?" he asked, casting a cautious glance in her direction.

"I'll be fine you two. Now you can go that way and I'll go that way," Jackie said. She pointed down the hall on the right.

"Great! Alright then!" The Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's hand and they took off down the hallway on the right. Jackie went down the left, casting suspicious glances behind her. He just grinned. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began to scan anything in the hall, from artwork on the walls to doors, getting some very weird looks from teachers before they shut their door on him. Rose just looked on, making sure no one thought he was crazy. "Oh got something!" He exclaimed before following an invisible path only found by the sonic. They passed a class of first graders walking in lines toward the bathroom. The Doctor tried to scan them, but Rose pulled him back and quite literally dragged him back down the general direction they had been heading, casting an apologetic look at the teacher, a brown haired lady with a simple blue cardigan and jeans on, who had to hold her students back from trying to stare at the "crazy techno geek man."

"You are drawing attention to us!" she hissed in his ear as they went into a janitorial closet filed with cleaning supplies.

"Well I wouldn't be if someone had agreed to let me homeschool Hope!" he replied, jamming his glasses on his face and shaking the sonic vigorously.

"Oh so it's my fault now?" she asked, shoving him into a shelf of various spray bottles.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it- wait no! Yes! No! Agh! I don't know!" he said, scrunching up his face to get a better look at the device in his hand. Rose crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Oh. Oh. Teleport yes very clever."

Rose turned towards him again, panic showing in her brown eyes. "You mean someone teleported Hope up to their spaceship, and are doing who-knows-what to her right now?"

"Yes. Now let's find your mother and we can go find Hope!" he replied and exited the closet, with Rose on his heels, and nearly collided with Jackie.

"What were ya doin' in a closet?" she asked, giving them both the trademark Jackie Tyler stare. Seriously, she could send the entire Dalek army back home crying for mummy with that look, he thought.

"Um, we were just-" he stammered.

"We were looking for signals, and the Doctor found one. He just needed to, um, verify the signal," Rose covered, giving him a look that said "We'll talk later."

"Then let's go find her!" Jackie said.

"You two go wait in the TARDIS, I need to check something..." he said, giving them his best "you better listen or else" stare.

"Fine," they both sighed and headed back in the direction of the TARDIS, but when they turned the corner, he was sure they were hiding behind it.

"Go! I mean it!" He said louder and heard a muffled sound of surprise and a shush from the wall. The teacher in the classroom across from him gave him a weird look and shut the door. He wandered off toward Hope's classroom.

When he arrived, he saw two things. One was that the teacher who was there was not the real version, because it had quite an obvious perception filter on, and two, all the kids were gone.

"What've you done with the kids?" he growled, entering the room with the sonic raised threateningly. The bald man looked up from his desk in the far corner of the room. "Come on, couldn't you have gotten a little better perception filter? I mean, a disguise-o-matic isn't exactly the best brand to buy, not to mention a very unimaginative name. But really. Where are they?"

The man stood. "They were never really here. I used a large psychic link to make everyone think they were here."

"Really?" The Doctor asked, sounding impressed.

The teacher rolled his eyes. "No the kids are at recess."

"Oh." He replied, lowering the screwdriver.

"I suppose your going to ask what happened to Hope and the real ."

"Yeah."

"The real is taking a very extended vacation in Mexico, while Hope is being tested and experimented on by our scientists, under the rule of the Master."

"Alright thank you! That was all I needed! Goodbye!The Doctor said, bouncing out the door.

"Oh by the way Doctor, your daughter had a message through your psychic link." He popped his head back in."It was a plea for help. And she hopes you heard her. But you didn't did you?"

"I will find her." Was all he said to the alien. Then he popped his head back in again. "By the way, I think your battery needs charging." He pointed the sonic at the man. His image shimmered until it was just a very out of place green man with a scaley face. The man glanced down and shrieked. He just smiled as he saw Jackie and Rose's face when he walked out of the room.

"I told you to not follow me," he whispered into Rose's ear when they arrived in the TARDIS.

"I know, but you know no one ever listens," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"So Doctor, where're we goin'?" Jackie asked, watching as he pulled levers and pushed buttons.

"Next stop: the Master's ship to find Hope," he replied, determination in his voice.

* * *

**A/N I still appreciate reviews and free fresh cookies and hot chocolate to anyone who reviews! (I won't be putting a review requirement on this chapter- it makes me feel bad making you wait) My friend dystopianlover13 says I shouldn't bribe you to review. But who doesn't love hot chocolate and fresh cookies?**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Life collided with reality and threw a brick in my face. I have Chap 9 all written... but I need to type it... and it's in my notebook at school... and I am hating reality right now... but don't worry! I am NOT abandoning it! So don't panic! And carry a towel. Any encouragement you have for me would be nice...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sooo sorry for the wait everybody! This chapter has been ready for a while but I kept forgetting my notebook in school then I had to type it, and on top of that, life and reality teamed up and threw a brick in my face, so I'm not very happy right now, but anyway, please enjoy Chapter 9, and don't panic, I AM NOT GOING TO STOP until I finish this. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hope was bored. So very bored. She was laying on her bed, staring at the wall in front of her, which was covered with drawings. The drawings were in crayon, and showed the passage of time, from the stick figure family standing by a blue blob, drawn at age 8, to the more detailed figures standing by a blue box, at age 10. 8 years of her life had been spent in this place. She was beginning to accept the fact that her father might actually be dead. If he was, that was okay. It was their fault she was here anyway. It wasn't bad here, they gave her anything she ever wanted food, clothes, games, toys, even a cell phone.

All except for a way out.

Oh she had tried to escape, to rebel in he early days, as she called them, when there was till a spark of hope that her message got through. But that spark was long since gone out. Hope had even tried to run out the door when her robot caretaker would bring her things, only to figure out the door had a force field on it and to receive a shock from the collar around her neck. the collar had been removed after she learned to follow the rules, like "don't bite the scientists poking you in uncomfortable places" and "don't build a banana launching device to smear banana all over the cameras invading your privacy." When she had asked about her parents or asked about this place, the scale-faced aliens would turn and say that it was a special orphanage for children of near-extinct races, like the Time Lords. However there were several discrepancies that put holes in their cover story. Like all the tests to "keep you strong and rebuild your race" and why no other children were seen, because "we are protecting you from eachother." Or how the lab techs were so obviously lying when they told her details about the place, and why a psychic damper was surrounding them.

She sighed and sat up, brushing the hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood walked over to her desk, were the swirling plastic backpack hung by its straps from the back of the chair. Reaching into its depths, she felt around until she pulled out the toolcase, still as smooth and unblemished as the day her Uncle Jack gave it to her. Clicking it open, she watched it unfold into the many random bits and bobs and random bits of things- even a stray banana peel- that had occupied her time. All those years ago, where it spent most of its time hiding under her mattress, until she brought it out one time only to find a find the robot staring its sightless red sensor at her. She braced herself for the shock that never came. After that, she just left it out and built little things, like trinkets and homemade gadgets that were usually confiscated on a daily basis. This time, she was going to make a psychic amplifier, one desperate attempt to get someone's attention, maybe a cute boy! Oh that would be good. She grinned a maniac smile inherited from the Doctor, grabbed a purple headband and a roll of nano wire, and watched her hands begin to fly through the air.

A few hours later- was it hours? Or minutes? She couldn't tell with no clocks and no sense of time passage whatsoever- she held up her masterpiece. The purple fabric in the headband had been embroidered with fine transmitting wire in Galifreyan writing. Standing and stretching, she walked over to the bathroom in the wall next to the door. The lights automatically switched on when it sensed her movement. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror above the square sink. Pulling her messy hair out of its binder, she slipped the headband on and felt a slight hum as the transmitter work its way into her psychic link. She thought one thought, one single thought, and that was,_ If anyone can hear me, come find me. _

Hope stiffend as she felt the touch of another mid, one that felt similar to her father's but without his kindness and warmth. Oh Hope, the presence said. I thought we had been through this, don't. Disobey. The Master. She screamed as a pain erupted from her skull. It seemed like her brain was trying to rip itself apart. She collapsed in the sink as everything went black.

* * *

**A/N Please excuse any typos, I typed it manually. Please review! It means shorter waiting for updates ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sorry! Short chapter! More is coming! Today! I cross my heart and hope to spy! ;) (anyone get that?)**

* * *

The TARDIS shook and threw its passengers to the floor (all except for the Doctor) while traveling through the atmosphere. That's when he felt her touch. The touch of Hope's mind. He felt it for an instant before it was suppressed by a stronger, more evil force he recognized as the Master. With a pang, he pushed and pulled buttons and danced around the TARDIS console, while Rose and Jackie were thrown into the grating.

"DOCTOR!" Jackie yelled, trying and failing to pull herself up while the ship shook. "IF YOUR THING-"

"TARDIS!" He yelled back, still dancing around the console too busy to pay much attention to his struggling passengers, who were trying to stand.

"FINE TORTOISE OR WHATEVER TEARS ITSELF APART AND WE DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"That's fine by me," he muttered. "But really, it's a TARDIS, not a tortoise."

Finally, it stopped shaking.

Rose stood up and straightened her shirt. "So Doctor, where are we?"

"We are floating in space around a very large ship which appears to be the Master's if I'm not mistaken, so I am scanning for Hope now..." He said, pulling the monitor forward so his companions could see. A sharp ding sounded. "Aha! What do we have here, oh heavily shielded, no match for my scanners, oh what's this?" He asked no one in particular, pointing at a blue blip on the screen. His Rose and Jackie gave him incredulous looks. "It's a very shielded area with a bio sign matching Hope's!" The Doctor grinned. Rose and Jackie stared at him.

"So we can go get her?" Rose asked, still trying to make out what he had said.

"Yeah but look here.." He pointed at the screen at more blue blips on the screen.

"They're just blue blips for cryin' out loud!" Jackie cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"No but- just never mind. I'll figure it out later." He took his geeky glasses off and shoved them in the inside pocket of his trenchcoat. "Let's get going! Allons-y!"

The Doctor landed the TARDIS in a small closet that had just enough room for the trio to squeeze into.

"Alright, Jackie, Rose, take this scanner and this device, it should shield you from unfriendly eyes, and the scanner will take you to Hope. When you find her, call me on your cell phone," he said, handing them each what looked like an Xbox controller with a screen and a mini sonic screwdriver.

"Oi! And what're you gonna do then?" asked Jackie, eying the tools suspiciously.

He gave her a stare. "I need to figure some things out."

She opened her mouth to say something more but Rose interrupted her. "Mum, leave it."

"Right-o! Call me if you need any code breaking or something!" The Doctor grinned and opened the closet door, dashing out to the right.

"Does he even know how to work a phone?" asked Jackie.

"I really don't know."

And the mother and daughter set off down the left hall, following the lone blue blip on the screen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I was true to my word. Double update today! Everyone enjoy and review!**

* * *

Hope squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to ward off the pain. No luck. She groaned as spikes of pain shot through her skull. Sitting up and getting her face out of the sink, she realized that there was a faucet shaped dent on her cheek where she had fallen. Dazed and foggy, she blindly reached up for pain medication that was kept behind the mirror. Fumbling with the cap, she unscrewed it and swallowed the pills dry. She rested her head on the cool sink until the pain subsided. When it had subsided to a dull throb, she stood up and heard the woosh of the door as she stumbled out and collapsed into the nearest chair.

Glancing down, she saw her backpack lying on the flood. Reaching inside she fished out the netscreen she had made a little while back. Holding it up, she pressed the on button and waited for the fanfare signaling full power. Hearing it, she opened her eyes and gazed down at the blank screen. Getting no extra pain, she relaxed a bit and hacked into the cameras surrounding the place, as she had done before, but not for a long time.

Until now.

Tapping frantically, she stared at it, watching as all the cameras came online and into the pad on her lap. Quickly sorting through all the feeds, she saw something that caught her eye. Well rather two somethings. Well rather two somethings and a grandmother.

Two parents who she hadn't seen in a long time and had been told were dead. Knowing her mother, she remembered she always carried her cell phone with her. Setting the screen down, she began to feel around for her pack, only to realized that she had left the tool case out. Grabbing some wires and metal plating, she quickly constructed a complex earpiece to tap into the cameras' microphone system, and to possibly get in touch with her mum.

Hooking the two together, she waited for them to synchronize. Hearing a faint ding, she pulled the wire connecting the two out, and strapped the earpiece on. Adjusting the volume, she selected the feed with her mum and grandmother. Sitting back and putting her feet on the wooden desk, she listened.

"Look at all these weird aliens!" Said a voice she thought was her grandmother's.

"Oh yeah, we see this all the time, go left at this junction," said a voice that awakened old memories.

Hope stiffened and sat up. Looking at the screen, she switched cameras to find the duo. Watching them, she realized they were going the wrong way. From junction 028, you turned right not left to get to her room. Pulling the earpiece off, she pressed a set of crude-looking buttons. Dialing her mum's number, she watched on the camera as the figure in the pink sweatshirt reached down into her jeans pocket while the older woman crossed her arms in exasperation.

"Hello? Who is this?" Rose's voice echoed through the earpiece.

"Mum!" Hope exclaimed, standing up, causing the screen the fly off her lap.

"Who are ya? Why are ya callin' me?"

"Mum! It's me, Hope! Are you real?"

"What're ya talkin' about, Hope is a small girl, only 7 years old, not- how old are you?" Rose asked, looking confused on the screen Hope had retrieved from the floor.

"I'm 16, but mum! It's me! It's me!" Hope cried at the thought of her mother not recognizing her. She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "It's me! It's me!" she screamed at the earpiece, only to find that she was yelling at the beeps of a call hung up. Looking down at the camera feed, she saw her mother and grandmother discuss something, and turn left, away from her, taking all hope of getting rescued away. "Fine then," Hope said, her voiced laced with anger. "If you won't come to me, I'll come to you." She smashed the chair into the wall, watching pieces if it fly all over.

The Master watched safely from his little room, watching all the security camera feeds, watching as Hope cried in frustration at her mother. As her family moved away from her. As her father came to find him. He smiled as the drums continued to beat in his mind. Everything was falling into place...

* * *

**A/N Please review! Can I have a total of 25 reviews by next update? Please? I give free virtual hot chocolate and fresh cookies.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N You've got mail! You've got mail! It's chapter 12 everyone! I finally untangled my plot twist I have coming (Oh yeah!) but I have no idea were to go from it! So I'll keep thinking while you enjoy this chapter... ;)**

* * *

The Doctor rushed around the halls, avoiding everyone, and no one gave him a second glance. He was following a scanner identical to the one he had given Rose and Jackie, except instead of Hope's single blue blip, he was following the many blue blips off to the corner of the ship. If these were what he thought they were... Earth was in a lot of trouble. And the universe too. Turning down a white corridor, the lights were dimmed down more than the main hall. Seeing the door on the right and glancing down at the screen, he stopped in front, and tried to walk through. It was locked. Pulling out the screwdriver, he sonicked the glowing control panel at the side of the door. It slid open soundlessly. He was not prepared for what he saw.

It was rows and rows of stasis chambers. That all had a person in it. Frowning, he jammed the sonic and scanner into his trenchcoat pockets, and pulled out a pair of glasses. Leaning close to the screen to the left of the window, he read the writing on it. Frowning, he pressed the pad until it showed the thing he needed- genetic makeup.

Looking at the strange symbols, he stood and rubbed his eyes, taking off the glasses to make sure he had read it right. Leaning down again, he smashed his fist against the screen in frustration. The Master had built an army of Time Lord clones using his and Hope's DNA. Now he would destroy everything, which was a bad idea, because then what would you be ruler of, rubble? It was still bad. It still didn't explain something... Reaching back into his pocket, he drew forth the scanner once again, but this time calibrated it to search for human DNA. He held his breath as the expected result of 3 humans popped up. 3 humans, when in fact there were only 2...

"Oh Doctor, I see we play a game of guessing?" He started and dropped it to the floor, where it cracked and made a high-pitched whining noise. That voice was recognizable anywhere it was-

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me? I shall let you guess first." The Doctor looked around. The Master's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Ummm... So 3 humans?" he asked, a little confused.

"Oh right, your wifey, Rose Tyler- I had a wife once, she shot me-, her dear mother Jackie, and little baby Hope."

"What do you mean, Hope is half Time Lord? She doesn't register as full human," he replied, scanning the ceiling for any type of speaker system.

"Oh see, this is where it gets good, because you don't know, you don't know!" The Master's voice taunted him.

The Doctor looked around at all the stasis chambers. It wasn't a speaker system he was talking through at all, it was them! The clones! He stepped back in surprise. They were all talking.

"Um why clones?" He asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Because I'm going to bring back the Time Lords. Make them in my image! Except for the ladies, because that would be awkward, I needed a new genetic template, more specifically, I needed a Time Lady. And Hope just happens to be one! Never mind the weak human half, I replaced that," the sleeping faces echoed through the hall.

"What do you mean, replaced?" He asked, his voice hoarse as anger and hatred rose up at the thought of him hurting his daughter.

"I mean I replaced it with Time Lord DNA, literally!" the Master laughed, a horrible insane laugh.

No. Oh nononono. This was not happening.

"Oh yes Doctor. I gave her part of my genetic structure! She's now my daughter as much as yours."

The Doctor ran. He ran away from the voices chasing him like ghosts through the halls.

* * *

Jackie and Rose were looking at each other, trying to make out what had just happens. It sounded like Hope, but a lot older version. Rose shrugged.

"Come on mum, this controller thingy says that Hope is this way," Rose pointed down the gray hallway to a junction.

"Well now which way do we go?" asked Jackie, trying to peer over her daughter's shoulder. Rose pointed to the corridor going to the right

"This way..."

"Who do ya think that was?"

"It was probably just the Master tryin' to get into our heads, he likes ta do that," she replied, walking briskly down the blue-lighted path. Finally they approached a silver door with an electronic keypad to the right of it. Rose tried dialing a few random combinations, to find to her surprise that they worked. The door slid upwards without a sound. They walked in the room, and the only hint if the door closing was a soft woosh of air. In the room was a table, and a whole army of monitors. And lying on that table, was seven-year old Hope, dressed in a blue gown with her hair splayed out around her. Rose rushed to her daughter's side.

"Hope! Can you here me?" she cried.

"Mummy..." came a soft groan. "Wanna go home..."

"I know I know, just a little longer, me and daddy and your granny are here to find you,"

"Mummy, they did someting..." she said to her mother's shoulder.

"I know, we'll get you out of here.." Rose said to reassure the child, and shot a glance at Jackie, who was standing to the side, watching them. Rose lifted her up and started to carry her toward the door when-

"Mum." She looked at Jackie with fear in her eyes. "Mum, I can only feel one heart beat."

* * *

**A/N Confused? Don't worry, it will all make sense in a little bit... But reviews might make it come faster! And reviewers (reviewees?) get free virtual hot chocolate and cookies! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, you rock. And roll. But mostly rock.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I have another cold day! No school! So that means more updates! *does happy dance* Yay!**

* * *

Hope was angry. Angry at her father for abandoning her. Angry at her mother for refusing to believe it was her. She wasn't angry at her grandmother at the moment, but some reason would probably pop up. She was so mad the drums had come back. The sound of a four beat drum, ringing in her ears whenever she got angry, egging her on with its unrelenting beat.

She gathered herself off the floor and stood in front of he door, so close to the force-field it made her hair stand up. Jamming an electronic crowbar-thing she had made into the smooth plating of the wall, she felt it connect with wires and slice through them like butter. Feeling the field shut off, she dropped the tool underneath her bed and pressed the button on the wall that called for her robot caretaker. Whilst waiting, she grabbed the tool box and old backpack from when she first had gotten here. The door slide open when the gleaming metal machine rolled in, and before it could analyze her, she punched its eye sensor so hard it crashed in a heap next to the remains of the chair. Stalking out the door, she carefully avoided all the scientists and aliens walking about the corridors. There weren't many of then, but still enough to have to tread carefully. Remembering the way she saw the Doctor take, she headed down that way, dodging everyone who walked past her. It wasn't until she stopped and opened a door to a empty room did she check the scanner she made, did she realize that her father was running straight at her. Stepping out and beginning to run, she collided with someone moving toward her. Quickly recovering and standing up, she shoved him into the room before anybody could notice the collision.

"Oi! Who's there?" the voice asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh daddy, don't tell me you won't recognize me to," Hope sneered, pinning him to the floor.

"Hope?" Hope saw the recognition in his eyes, but also something else, like suspicion. "Is that you?"

"Yes! Yes! It's me!" She was so happy.

"You're so old... Where were you being kept? I thought Rose would've found you by now." She pulled him up.

"I'll show you."

The Doctor followed her without question. Well he had some questions, but those would be answered in good time. He knew that this Hope was their daughter. He also knew that she could be potentially dangerous, with the Master's DNA. But there was still time to figure out. He followed behind her, because she hadn't let go of his hand. It was like his little girl was still in there and hadn't quite grown up yet. She watched him with eyes filled with hope, but also with an anger that she was so desperate to suppress. He watched as she led him to a door which slid open. As he stepped over the threshold, he noticed a few things. 1. There was a crashed pile of electronics next to the wall. 2. There were dirty clothes everywhere. 3. The drawings on the wall. Stepping over the clothes to the wall with all the drawings on it proved difficult.

"Whadda ya think?" Hope asked, grinning. "This is where I stayed for 8 years. 8 years, I thought you were really dead. But you're not!"

The Doctor wasn't paying attention. He whipped out his glasses and studied the drawings. They all included a family, a "Daddy" a "Mummy" and a "Me." "How did you remember us so well?" he asked.

"I had dreams about you guys," she replied, plunking down on the large bed. "Dreams where I saw all of us together."

He nodded. "Right-o! We really should go find your mother." He was beginning to feel as if something wasn't quite right about this room...

"Oh come on, you didn't think it would be that easy?" The Master's voice sliced through the air. He stiffens and turned around to find the big monitor in the wall on, and to see his enemy's face staring at him. Hope got up and stood beside him.

"Leave him alone!" She snarled.

"Oh and look, it's itty bitty baby Hope," he taunted. "Did you know I kept you here, and has your father worked out how you aged so fast yet? I didn't think he was slow but..."

"You put her in a slightly out of phase reality where time was irrelevant and could be sped up," he growled, hate and frustration mingling in his usually warm chocolate brown eyes.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" she screamed and lunged at monitor, probably attempting to smash it, but fell halfway through with a scream of pain. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"

The Doctor kneeled down next to her. "What. Did. You. Do." his voice dangerously low.

"Simple!" The Master said with delight, clapping his hands together like a child on Christmas. "Since she had some of my DNA, I merely projected the drums into her mind! Do you know how good it feels not to have those stupid things banging away in your head? It feels wonderful! And even better, because she is so full of anger and conflicting emotions, the drums stay attached to her until I take them out!"

The Doctor felt so many emotions at once, pain, hurt, confusion, anger, love, and the most prominent of all, hate. He wanted to kill the man on the monitor so much, it felt like a raw and feral instinct to hurt him as much as he had hurt his daughter, who was screaming on the floor in pain. But becausher he Master was the only living Time Lord beside himself... Wait. He could feel the Master, but he could also feel Hope, and a thousand sleeping minds, his daughter, now a full Time Lady. He would never be alone again. The Doctor smiled. He could bring back Gallifrey.

* * *

**A/N R&R! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everyone! Another update, sorry for the wait, my teachers gave me extra homework in case school was canceled today and/or tomorrow, which it is cause of the cold (I'm convinced I live on Hoth). Saw Frozen and Day of the Doctor for the first time today! Both very good and awesome. So anyway, enjoy this chapter!** :)

* * *

No wait! What was he thinking? He couldn't bring them back, everything was their fault. It was all their fault. Everything. But he was so lonely... A smile played upon the Doctor's face. He could rebuild them, make them better than before.

"Oh oh oh! I can see what you're thinking! Yes. We could rebuild the Time Lords, better than before. Not the arrogant fat politicians that stood defending Gallifrey, oh no. We could stand for centuries, our own race, I only need one little thing.." The Master said, seeing the Doctor's weakness and seizing it.

The Doctor looked up sharply from where he knelt next to Hope, who was still on the floor. "What do you need?"

"Just a little of your genetic code, the one for regeneration. Mine's all broken up because of that little misunderstanding with the Immortality Gate."

"Fine." The Doctor stood. He stared at the screen with so much intensity, it seemed to smoke under his gaze. "Do it. As long as you don't hurt Hope or Rose or even- don't tell her I said this- Jackie for that matter."

The Master clapped his hands again. "Just follow the leader!"

One of the clones entered the room, grabbing the Doctor's arm. Another entered with a gurney and loaded Hope onto it, whose once screams were now moans. He stared at the clone, analyzing every inch of it. It had a round face with brown eyes and a very light brown mop of hair that fell into its eyes. When they had finally stopped in front of a door, it ushered him and Hope inside then stood just inside the door. Checking Hope to make sure she was asleep, he sat down on the only furniture item in the room- a metal table.

Gazing at the cloned Time Lord guard, he asked,"Looks like we'll be here for awhile, do you have a name? Cause I don't like to talk to people without knowing their names. Well, sometimes I do, well, actually most times I talk then they tell me their name. So... What's yours?"

It stared at him with a blank face. "I have no designation."

"Oh come on, everyone's got a name!"

"I have no designation yet."

"What do you mean not yet? Even I had a name before I got to choose mine."

"We must pass the trials before we receive designations," it replied, still blank faced staring at the wall.

"Ok so my "designation," he said, making air quotes, "before I chose my name was Theta Sigma. So yours could be like, Alpha! You know, Greek for 'a'!"

It smiled. "Don't tell anyone, they will want names too."

"We could name all them too, there's 22 letters in the alphabet- or is it 24? Or 26? I can never remember. Anyways, they all have names! Like Alpha, Beta, Omega, and the there's numbers, like one, two, three, and then different languages, like uno, dos, tres! Names for everyone!"

The guard named Alpha smiled again. The Doctor smiled to. "What is her name?" Alpha asked, pointing to Hope, who was just beginning to sit up.

"Wha-?" she asked, brushing hair out of her eyes. The Doctor looked at her.

"Hey look who joined us!"

"What is your designation?" Alpha asked more intensely this time.

"What?"

"He means your name." The Doctor explained.

"Oh my name's Hope."

"That is not a numeral or a letter," Alpha observed.

"Not all names have to be a letter or number you know," Hope shot back with a glare. Alpha took a step back, if that was even possible, against the wall.

The door slid open with a rush of air. In walked one of the green scaley aliens. "You will come with us," it said in a scratchy voice, pointing to the Doctor, who pointed at himself. "Yes you." It said and pulled him out of the door.

Hope stood up. "Dad! No! Don't leave me again!" She tried to follow, but was restrained by Alpha, who sat her back down again with a firm grip. His expression suddenly changed as a voice in his head said, _Take care of her. I will, _he sent back, and he began to answer Hope's bombardment of questions.

* * *

Rose looked at Jackie in alarm. "She's only got one heart!"

"Well sweetheart whadda ya mean she's only got one heart? All of us do!" Jackie asked, beginning to head for the door again.

"But she's part Time Lord! She's got two!"

Jackie turned back. "Well we gotta get back to the tartus or whatever he calls that time machine of his, then he can sort this thing out!"

Rose followed her mother out, carrying the 7-year old Hope with her. They had not gotten five steps before voices were heard coming from the direction they were heading in. Squeezing themselves against the wall, the watched as a team of scientists and security guards escorting the Doctor down the hall go past. Rose heard his voice in her head. Go down the hall and find Hope... But he stiffened as he saw Hope in Rose's arms.

After they passed by, Rose took the lead and ran down the hall again. Jackie followed. They both gasped as they looked in an open door and saw Hope, an older version, sitting on a metal table.

"Hi mum!" She said, waggling her fingers. "And Granny, hi to her as well!"

* * *

**A/N Review? Please? Free virtual hot chocolate and fresh cookies and faster updates!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Been really busy. Sorry it's kinda short but I felt bad making you guys wait. :)**

* * *

"How are you-? What?" Rose asked, dumbfounded, staring between Hope 1 (the one in her arms) and Hope 2 (the one on the table). Jackie just stood there with her mouth open.

"Hi mum," she said again. "We talked on the phone earlier. You said it wasn't me." Rose winced as Hope's voice took on an angrier tone.

"Don't touch her." A young man stepped in between her and her mother. "The Doctor told me to protect her."

"Alpha, it's ok, this is my mum, and my grandma, they probably won't hurt me," Hope replied with a glare, gently pushing him out of the way. He stepped out of the way and resumed watch at the door, only glancing back at the group.

"Hope... Your so-" Rose began.

"Old? I'm 15 now. I was 7 when they brought me here. And you never thought to come looking?"

"But its only been a couple hours for us, sweetheart," Jackie said, reaching forward to comfort the girl. She shrunk away.

"Mummy..." Hope 1 began, rubbing her eyes. "Mummy I tired."

Hope 2's eyes widened. "Whose she? My sister? Were you lying to me?"

"No she's you. But she's only got one heart." Rose put the little Hope down, who walked over to big Hope and looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Hope 2 put her hand on the other girl's head, Vulcan mind meld style.

She jerked away suddenly. "It's cause she is human. And I am Time Lord, or Lady, whichever you prefer."

"Well ya we all know you're Time-alien and human," Jackie burst out.

"No. I mean all Human and all Time Lord. As in my DNA is made up of the Doctor's and the Master's when it wasn't before-"

"So you're tellin' me that you're their kid?" Jackie burst out again. Hope glared at her.

"I still am little human, but not very much. Like -.0000000001 percent. And this Hope is just Human. Splitting open my genetic code had to remove most human DNA, but then what do you do with it? You grow a clone. This Hope is a human clone with half a genetic structure. She will die soon without that other half being added, which is why she's so, zone-y out-y." They all looked at Hope 1, who was staring at the far wall.

"So she's gonna die if we don't replace it?" Asked Jackie, clearly concerned for both granddaughters' safety, regardless of age and aleinity.

"Yeah I just said that. Are humans always this slow? I don't know how dad hangs around with you all the time."

Both women were taken aback by her comment.

"Alpha, can you take me to find dad?" she turned to the young man who was standing at the door.

"Uh, yeah. But why are both your names Hope? Won't that get confusing?" he asked, clearly confused by the fact of two people with the same name. Jackie and Rose gave Hope 2 questioning looks. She shook her head.

"Well do you think I need a new name or something?"

"Yes."

"Well are you going to let us through or what?" she asked, impatient.

"You need a different name first."

"Agh! Fine! Give me a nickname! Which is like a word for having another name."

"If I am Alpha, which in some cultures is considered to be leader, than I would like you to be Beta, or my second in command." He had clearly given this a fair bit of thought.

"Why? Why that?" she muttered under her breath.

He frowned. "You do not like it?"

She smiled a genuine smile up at him. "I love it."

"Alright you two, are we gonna get goin' or what?" Jackie voiced again.

Rose scooped up Hope and followed as Alpha and Beta- which was a weird nickname, she thought- lead out the door.

"I have captured you. And I am taking you to interrogation." He declared as they marched single file down the blue-lit corridor.

The Doctor was escorted by an army of security and scientists to another room with a metal table in it. Only this room was way bigger and had way more science-y monitors and chemical tables and stuff. Also the table had straps on it. He couldn't imagine why.

One of the aliens took his jacket off and gestured for him to lay down on the table. Promptly refusing, they forced him down. Pulling straps across his feet, legs, chest, hands, arms, and head, they fastened them quite securely. Maybe a little too securely.

"Could you- maybe- loosen it up a little?" The Doctor gasped out. The green scaled scientist only tightened it further.

"Let us begin," it said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

**A/N Review? Please? Just press that review button down there and comment on my story, life, or just anything in general. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I really wish these chapters could be longer and that I could update more often but I've been swamped down in High School registration stuff and tests and studying. Sorry! :] **

* * *

"So where's this interrogation?" Jackie asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Hush. Prisoners will not speak," he said aloud, but in her head, she heard: _It's not much further._

Rose nudged her. "Mum shut up."

Jackie gave her a glare, but resigned to looking straight ahead. Alpha led them down corridor, passing many metal deadlocked doors that led to who-knows-where. Hope was resting her head against Rose's shoulder with her eyes closed, probably sleeping. But Alpha and Beta knew she wasn't. It was that tiny piece of Time Lord, trying to assert itself and take over.

A couple moments later they arrived at yet another room. This one had a window with thick blinds over it and three metal chairs, welded to the flooring, facing the window. There was also a table with many wicked-looking tools layed out on it. Alpha sat Rose, Jackie, and little Hope in the three chairs. Bindings were fastened around their wrists and feet. Hope was still asleep when they secured her.

"Stay calm. We won't hurt you," Beta said, securing the door and buzzing the keypad with her homemade- was it a screwdriver?- sonic screwdriver. She also ripped a panel off the wall and began to rewire it, attaching wires to her head with some sort of putty. Sitting on the floor with her back to the curtains, she turned to Alpha.

"Now what?" he asked. "I was ordered to interrogate them, but I do not want to. What are we going to do?"

She smiled at his obvious distress, it was written all over his handsome face. Wait? When did she think he was handsome? "Don't worry. Don't panic. I rewired the transmitter in my headband to the window, so I can make them see what I want them to. Or what they want to see." Relief was evident in his beautiful chocolate milk eyes, hidden behind a lock of blonde-brown hair.

"Wait! What do you mean, 'them?'" asked Rose, concerned.

"She means that the Doctor will be in there, being tortured. If he doesn't talk, we were ordered to torture you."

"So they're gonna be in there, torturing him, with scenes of you torturing us?" she asked, working it out.

"Yes, the Master decided that psychological torture would be more rigorous then physical," Alpha supplied, apparently thinking that this information was a vital piece of information in keeping the two women calm. It had the complete opposite effect as they began to break into hysterics.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking around at Beta for an explanation. She shrugged.

"It's your fault, tell them we can save then or something!"

He was about to say something incredibly clever when a voice crackled to life in the speakers.

"Shall we begin?" A familiar reptilian voice asked. Then the curtains shimmered and disappeared and they people in the room saw the sadistic grim that accompanied the voice. Rose shrieked as saw the Doctor, strapped to a table, gazing into the window.

"Mother dear, try not to shriek when I'm saving our lives?" Beta said, closing her eyes in concentration.

"How can I when the man I love is seeing me TORTURED?!" she shrieked again, this time even louder.

Beta squeezed her eyes shut even more. Alpha gave Rose a warning look.

"Honey, it'll be fine, you'll see, he'll save us like he always does..." Jackie tried to comfort her sobbing daughter, only quieting her sobs very little.

The Doctor, who was currently on table, watched as a section of paneling was lifted off the wall. Through the glass he saw little Hope, Rose, and Jackie all strapped into chairs. He watched as the older version of his daughter and the Time Lord clone called Alpha began to advance on the people in the chairs with menacing looking sticks with a blade on the end crackling with electricity. He gasped as his daughter touched the end of the stick to Rose's neck, and as her eyes rolled back and her head fell forward.

"Nooo!" The Doctor's anguish rang out through the walls so his wife and daughters and wife's mother heard it.

The sound even reached the Master's ears who grinned in amusement. "Oh Doctor... The fun has only just begun!"

* * *

**A/N I could really use some more reviews and encouragement right now, so could we try for 35 total reviews? I have this thing about odd and even numbers and fives, so the fact that right now there is 32 is kinda bugging me. And also, I'm still offering cookies and hot chocolate. And maybe I'll give a sneak preview of the next chapter to anyone who asks. Not a promise, but maybe, all you gotta do is ask!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I'm sorry these chapters are so short! I'm trying to make them longer!**

* * *

Alpha looked around the room to take inventory of his resources for escaping, as that was what they were trying to do. What he got was one unconscious girl, one sobbing women, one frantic women, and an older girl who was very cute and had wired herself up to the wall. Odds of escaping were not in their favor. Oh and himself, and the man called the Doctor behind the window. But he wasn't going to be much help as he was currently tied down to a table, yelling about traitors and Rose. There was also the fact an army of Time Lords were probably waiting outside the door ready to kill them whenever they set foot outside the door, and scaley green scientists who had wicked looking tools would probably torture them with 'tests'." No the odds were not in their favor. But they could try.

He jumped slightly as the curtains swished closed on their own.

Beta sat back against the wall and rubbed her head. "Uhhnnyyuuuugh," she groaned. "Have you any idea how hard that is without any screaming mothers and fathers? Pretty hard. I deserve a medal or something."

"What did you show him?what did you show him?" Rose nearly screamed, everyone covering their ears.

"Only what they wanted him to see," she replied simply, attempting to ward off the oncoming headache. "But he knows its not real- I think."

"You think? You THINK?" she yelled again. "I promised him I would stay with him forever! If he thinks I'm dead, he'll- he'll-"

"Of course I think because I was controlling what he was seeing!" she yelled back, rubbing her forehead furiously in one last attempt to stop the drums from coming.

Jackie stood-or rather sat-by watching all of this in silence. "I don't know if this is important, but it looks like Hope's still asleep. Is that normal?" she asked, gesturing toward the young Hope, who was slumped in her seat, only held up by the bindings.

Rose began to panic again, something that she was getting used to feel by now. "Is she ok?"

Alpha got down and released the clamps, and caught the girl as she fell and gently laid her on the ground. "She needs help," he said rather bluntly.

"What kind?" murmured Beta, feeling around with her eyes closed to find Alpha and Hope.

Turning his attention away from Hope, he turned to Beta. Wrinkling his eyebrows he asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," she whispered back, voice full of anger, "The drums came back. Make them stop!"

"What does she mean?" asked Jackie, who was leaning over in concern. "What drums?"

"The drums, the Master's drums, the ones in his head, she has his DNA and he is able to project them into her head," Alpha replied, undoing the metal cuffs around Rose's and Jackie's wrists and feet. Rose got down on her knees next to Hope. She scooped the girl into her arms and began to hug her tightly. Jackie stood up and rubbed the circulation back into her hands. Beta was curled up into a ball with her hands pressed against her head, rocking back and forth.

"We need to get out," Alpha said. "The Doctor has a- TARDIS?" Rose nodded. "A TARDIS you guys came in. If we can get there, we can formulate a plan to rescue him. Probably." He pulled Beta up, who groaned. Rose stood up with Hope in her arms. Jackie just stood there. "Come on." They began walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N Ok peeps! More reviews would be nice. But you know, I won't beg anymore. One thing I need Y-O-U to help me with is, Beta (older Hope) needs a new name. Really badly. So vote or suggest names! Some I like that you can vote on are : Celestine, Keira, Anwen, and Amelia. If you find one that you think fits, go ahead and suggest it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews! They make me happy! Anyone else watching the Olympics? I love them. Especially snowboarding and skiing. 3 them! Go team USA! Hope every team wins a medal! Good luck everyone! ;)**

* * *

The Doctor was having a terrible time. He just couldn't sleep strapped onto a table. Seriously, no one would give him a pillow, or at least loosen the straps. No food either. Not that he needed any, just that he got a little hungry once in a while. Then there was this whole "torture" thing. Watching older Hope kill Rose wasn't fun, but she had let him know it wasn't real. There was a slight shimmer effect to it only he could see, maybe the Master could've also, but he would've felt it by now. So he had to fake anguish. He was so good at faking it, he almost half convinced himself it was real. Almost. And now he was hanging on a slab of very cold metal. This was turning out to be a great rescue. He managed to doze off for a bit, but was awakened by the lights dimming down further than they already were.

"Now, shall we begin with testing?" a cold voice that could belong to only one person, and not even a person. A Time Lord. But the man who stepped into the meager lighting wasn't the Master- it was someone a little younger, with blond hair. But other than those features, they were indistinguishable. The Master appeared alongside the other man, laughing along at the Doctor's expression of surprise.

"You didn't actually think I was going to make this painless? You actually thought all I needed was a DNA scan? No! I need the pain threshold from you- the amount of pain you can withstand and when you start to feel it! Then I can input that data into my still-sleeping clones, who have yet to be activated," said the Master, very pleased with himself and his captive.

The Doctor shook his head as well as he could, being strapped to a table. "No, no you can't!"

"But I can! We will be unstoppable! Painless warriors, destroying all below us. Not everyone, though. If you cooperate, I might spare your daughter and Rose, and her pushy mum. Or perhaps you would prefer the clone your daughter has become so fond of- Alpha, wasn't it? But enough talk, let's begin, as he said."

The Doctor watched as the table of wicked looking tools slid out of the wall from the direction of the so-called 'window.' The tools had blood on them. It chilled him to think of whose it might be. It's not Rose's It's not Rose's, he thought over and over as a white hot ball of spikes came ever so close to his calf. When it touched, he gritted his teeth against an, ironically, white-hot flash of pain. Watching the spike sink deeper into his skin, he struggled not to scream. Struggling against the bonds was futile. His only hope now was Rose.

The Doctor was really wishing someone would come. Anyone, Judoon, Humans, hell, he thought through the red haze of pain, even the Daleks could come and show some mercy. Enduring various torture tools was never fun, especially when the torturer drugged you so you were unable to pass out. And then there was the variety of tools, ranging from cattle prods to almost-lethal radiation to white hot odd shaped metal shard whips. Every part of him hurt. Every part. Deep gashes ran down his back, which the ever-cold metal soothed. In fact, the room was getting colder. Fever, his subconscious said. Dried blood marked cuts and scrapes on his arms. Burning burns leaked pus down his legs. And here he was, still alive somehow, thinking sluggish thoughts about sleeping, while the outside world hung suspended in silence.

On the other side of the spaceship, a quintet of people were sneaking about, trying to locate the TARDIS, which was parked in a closet somewhere, lost. Who knew there could be so many closets on a huge spaceship? It wasn't until Beta spoke up that she knew where the TARDIS, did they finally find the right closet door.

"Everybody in!" Alpha ushered the two mothers and one daughter into the TARDIS door. Beta stayed outside and pulled the door shut as soon as Jackie, Rose and Hope were inside. "What are you doing?" he asked, once again, baffled by her behavior.

"Sending them home and rescuing my father," she replied, releasing her grip on the doors as the TARDIS dematerialized. "She said she will take them home safely. She will come back for us. Apparently I told her so."

"But you didn't," Alpha pointed out.

"It's what my dad would call timey wimey. We'll figure it out later," she replied, waving it away with her hand. "Right now, I have a father to find."

* * *

**A/N Ok so Beta's name voting: I have narrowed down the choices to 2. Keira, which has 1 vote, and Ava, also 1 vote. Reviews and tell me which name is better, please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Just as promised! The winner for names is: drum roll please! Keira! But Ava (thanks to I'llLightUpTheSky4You for the suggestion!) will be used later on sometime. :) enjoy everyone! You are all awesome! :)**

* * *

Beta and Alpha ran through the corridors, expertly dodging anybody walking by acting like the soldiers that were beginning to walk around. She wondered why they were starting to wake. The drums were constantly pounding in her head, relentless in their search to break through her skull. But they kept walking, heads down, passing look-alikes of each other and others with odd hair colors or features. Unfortunately they didn't have the same moss green shirt and black cargo pants, with the exception of Alpha, so he had to act like her escort sometimes. Well most of time. Actually all of it, but it didn't matter, because they got through all the corridors without trouble. Well maybe a little trouble, they had to knock out a passing scientist who got a little suspicious and lock him in one of the many closets inside the ship. But other than that, it was all good. Ugh, she thought. I'm beginning to sound like dad. They didn't have very far to go after that. She had Alpha rip the control panel off the wall, only to find he could've opened it with an ID chip embedded in his left wrist. Putting it back, mostly, she slid the door open. It opened in its soundless grace, and for once she was glad that this door wasn't one of the ones she'd programmed to greet and talk while it opened and closed, like the doors in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. It had been funny to see all the scientists running around afraid of the "possessed" doors. Shaking her head, she refocused on the task at hand. Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain drumming in her head, she ducked inside the dimly lit room. What she saw made her scream.

Her father was slumped against the bonds that held him, thick metal bands that circled his feet, torso, head, and hands. There were wicked-looking burns along his legs, and various cuts and wounds circling his arms and his chest was caked with blood. But what scared her the most was that he wasn't moving.

"Dad!" she called, rushing over to the table. "Oh please please please, don't do this! No! Wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing dull brown eyes underneath, marred by fever. "Wha-? No... I don't want an orange..." he mumbled, closing them again. She looked down at his shredded shirt. Some of the cuts were starting to look infected, at least in this dull blue light.

"Alpha! Help me!" she called to Alpha, who was still standing by the door. He walked over and released the bonds by pulling them open. They draped one arm over each other's shoulder and began to drag him toward the door, despite his soft cries of pain. They stopped when a familiar wooshing and wheezing noise filled the room. A familiar blue box began to materialized in front of them. A hand reached through the door pulling them through before she could say something. Looking up sharply, she saw the hand was connected to a girl, who looked exactly like-

"Hullo there, Keira," she said, releasing her grip on Beta's arm. "Or am I known as Beta at this time? I can never keep track! Oh, dad's going to be soooo mad!" she laughed, "Good luck!" and slapped the vortex manipulator on her wrist.

Beta stood in silence. "Was that-?" she asked, forgetting about her father hanging between them. She looked around and caught Rose and Jackie's confused looks. "Never mind, it'll get all Timey-Wimey. Come on!" She shifted all of the Doctor's weight onto Alpha, who staggered slightly. "TARDIS! Take him to the Infirmary!" she called. Dodging the assault of questions from Rose and Jackie, she listened through the drums in her head as the TARDIS filled her mind with calm. Beta began to dance around the console flipping switches and pressing buttons. "Next stop: UNIT."

* * *

**A/N Special thanks and shout out to my real life friend dystopianlover13 for the shout out today! Check her Percy Jackson story ASAP!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Chapter 20! This is now officially the longest thing I have ever written. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! There will be more to come, hopefully today, but my schedule tends to fluctuate randomly.**

* * *

"Why are we going to UNIT?" asked Rose, "What about Hope? Is the Doctor alright?" She tried to follow Alpha down the TARDIS corridor, only to have the TARDIS shake in protest. Rose grabbed the railing for support as they began to dematerialize. Jackie fell on the grating while Beta began to dance around the console, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Oi! Do ya even know how to fly this thing?" Jackie called to the girl, attempting to stand up using the coral columns for support. She got no reply, and fell over again as they materialized again.

Alpha's voice crackled over the comm system. "Beta, I hope you have a good Doctor for him and Hope, because they're not going to last much longer, I don't know what to do with these tools, I-I don't know!"

Rose started to cry again, and tried to run toward the hallway again. This time she was stopped by Beta.

"Everyone calm down!" Beta yelled, capturing the attention of all three occupants in the room. "Stay. Here. I'm going to go get Martha. But seriously, everyone just calm down and stay here." All three looked at her and immediately stopped whatever they were doing. She walked over to the monitor and turned it on. She saw Martha turn from knocking on the TARDIS door and exclaim something. She turned the sound on.

"Captain Jack Harkness, what the hell are you doing here?" Martha asked, suspicion laced into her voice.

"Hey whoa, I thought you'd be glad to see me," the American said back.

"What're you doing here, Jack, and don't say business, because we all know what happened last time-."

"Same reason you are. Him." He gestured towards the TARDIS.

Martha turned to knock on the door again, only to have it flung open by Beta. "Will the two of you stop standing there staring and come inside?" They entered wordlessly, staring at her.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said, "And who might you be?"

"Don't even think about, Jack. My dad would kill you," Beta replied, giving him a glare.

"Wait, your dad? Who's your dad?"

"Jack just shut up! Rose! Where's the Doctor? Who's this? Where's Hope?" Martha asked, also thoroughly confused.

"That's her," Rose pointed at Beta. "That is Hope. Or something like that. And the Doctor's- He's-"

"Doctor! This way!" Alpha grabbed Martha's arm. "He needs help!"

"Wait, Hope is-" Jack pointed at Beta. Jackie nodded. "And the Doctor's-" he pointed toward the hallway. She nodded again. "And who's he?"

"He's taken, Jack, so don't even think about!" Beta shouted at him. "Now will everyone just stop! The Doctor and Hope both need help, so are you going to help him, of not?"

Alpha dragged Martha down the corridor towards the Infirmary, everyone followed without question, in case of angering the teenager further.

"What's he got himself into this time?" asked Martha, seeing his limp form lying on the bed. She began to examine his various wounds. "Who did this, exactly?"

"The Master did. He's back," Rose whispered.

Jack turned to look at her. "I think you better start from the beginning." She started off to find somewhere better to tell him the incredibly long story.

"Oh and Martha?" Rose asked before leading Jack to a different room. "Can you take a look at Hope, too?"

"Well I believe she's fine," Martha looked over to where the older girl was sitting in the bedside chair, conflict clear on her face as if daring them to make a mistake.

"No no, not Beta, I mean Hope, my daughter." Beta visibly flinched at her words. Rose pulled back the curtain leading to another bed, revealing the young Hope, still asleep.

"Alright, I'm not going to ask any questions until I hear this story too." Martha sighed.

"Mum?" asked Beta. Rose turned. "My name isn't Beta anymore. It's Keira. And I'm your daughter just as much as she is."

Martha shooed everyone away when she began to work on the Doctor. She was sure he was going to be fine. The TARDIS supplied her with all the various treatment tools she needed to treat him with. After the TARDIS had made it quite clear all he needed now was rest, she started to examine Hope. It appeared she was only sleeping, but wouldn't wake to outside stimuli. In fact, she seemed to be on her own schedule, only awaking, demanding to see the Doctor and Beta- or Keira, whatever her name was, and falling asleep again. She was quite confused about all of this and really hoped someone would explain it to her soon. For now, she just watched over the Doctor and Hope.

* * *

**A/N This will be quite a long note, because its chap 20, and I want to say thank you to the following people:**

**TenRose4ever- The first reviewer! Thanks a bunch!**

**hannah skywalker- for sticking with this story and continued reviews, you rock**

**I'llLightUpTheSky4You- continued support and reviewing! ;)**

**MEOW-I-am-a-cat- lotsa reviews! and an awesome name :)**

**McMadi- thank you for reviews!**

**Dalekbuster523- telling me how I can improve! I love that!**

**Guests- Some of you left names, but I dont know who you are, but to all guest reviews- t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u!**

**Anyone taking this as an ending is wrong, I will continue it, it's just that I'm really happy I've actually made it to 20 chapters! :) :) :) Any and all reviewers also rock, I just don't have enough space or time to name all of you, but I'm saying thanks right now! Thanks! TBC! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I am so sorry about the long wait! I've been really busy and will continue to be busy and stressed until next Saturday, so updates will be sort of random until then. Sorry! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"And then Beta- or Keira as she told me to call her- flew the TARDIS here. That's when you and Martha came aboard, and this whole mess started," Rose finished. She, Jack, and Jackie had moved to a conveniently placed sitting room with a wide screen TV on one wall and various flower print chairs and a leather sofa surrounding a glass coffee table. On the table were three hot cups of tea.

"That's some story," was all the Captain had to say. "When I get my hands on that little SOB, he's going to regret everything that he ever did to me or you or anyone related to the Doctor. He's certainly going to pay for what he did to Hope."

"You can double that," Jackie said, reaching over to hug her daughter. Rose hugged her back. Jack leant in to hug them both, but was interrupted by Rose holding out an arm.

"Don't even think about it..." she warned.

He gave her innocent puppy eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it." And joined the group hug.

"Oi! Are you three getting all gushy in here at will, or did Jack seduce you?" Keira's cut through the air. She walked in dressed in a fresh black t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes with her brown hair braided down her back. Alpha followed her in, still wearing his black cargo pants and green shirt. "Jack. Vortex manipulator. Now." She held out her hand expectantly.

He looked up. "Yeah, about that-"

"I can fix it," she said.

"No you can't, because-"

"Yes I can!"

"Stop! You can't fix it because the temporal signal is jammed! Like stuck! As in can not change."

She stared at him, deep brown eyes calculating every inch of him. "To what time is it stuck?"

"The day before the day your parents sent you off to school. I was finishing up some business with a client." He caught the strange look she gave him. "And not that kind of business," he added as an afterthought.

"Perfect," she said and grabbed it off his wrist.

"But hang on." She gave him another warning look. "It's out of power."

"Then charge it!" Jackie contributed helpfully.

"Can't you charge it on a rift or somethin'?" Rose asked, looking up at them.

"Well yeah, but if you hadn't noticed, we are kinda flying through the vortex now," Jack replied. "We would need to land on a rift to charge it."

"Well I can fly the TARDIS," Keira said. "Except she doesn't want me to fly anywhere yet. And when dad wakes up, he'll flip if he finds out I flew her here."

"Guess we'll just have to wait," Alpha said, sitting down in the nearest available chair.

"While you wait, want to explain to me what exactly happened?" Martha appeared at the door. Catching Rose's worried look, she added,"He'll be fine."

"Alright then, since we've got some time to kill, here we go..." Jackie began.

After several hours of storytelling, eating cupcakes, and now a Harry Potter movie marathon, the Doctor woke up. It wasn't a slow, peaceful, slowly open eyes awakening, it was a jerky, get up now, awakening. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, wincing at the heavy pain in his head. Every inch of him ached. But something had woken him, and he wanted to know what it was. Looking around, he saw on another bed next to him lay the young Hope, asleep, asking for him.

"Daddy... Daddy...," she moaned, fidgeting in her sleep. "Hope... Keira.."

Whose Keira? Never mind, he thought. Managing to limp over to her, he stared at her intently. Noticing that none of his friends were around, he assumed that they probably had better things to do. He placed his hand on her head, and attempted to initiate a psychic link.

No no not yet... Hope had thrown him out! Blinking in surprise, he tried again.

No the other... She threw him out again! Something about needing another... Keira? Was that who? He had to find her. Stumbling out the door, he heard movie explosions coming from one of the doors further down the hall. Pushing the door open, light streamed in, illuminating the occupants more than the screen.

"Harry Potter? Really?" He asked.

They all turned around to look at him.

"Doctor!" cried Rose, throwing her arms around him.

"Did I go somewhere?"

"I love you."

"So um, explain?" He gestured around.

Jackie groaned. "Ugh, not again! I am so tired of explaining! How many people need an explanation?"

The Doctor raised his hand. "Me."

Rose smiled. "We'll explain, don't worry."

* * *

**A/N Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but I feel bad about not updating. Reviews = faster updates! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey everybody, I just got the time to finish writing this, and I am cringing and feeling awful about how long this update took. Soooo sorry! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Alright, so lemme get this straight, you-" The Doctor pointed at Keira,"Are Keira now, not Beta, and Alpha you-" he turned his finger towards Alpha, who had moved to sit on the arm of the flower-print chair,"You are still here. Why?"

Alpha gave him an incredulous look. "Because I can," he replied defiantly. Catching the Doctor's expression, he said, "I don't know."

"Alrighty, and Hope, the young human one, is in there in some sort of coma?" He looked around. They all nodded. "Well she did call out for me and Keira, so maybe we should try to contact her."

"But how do you know this is safe?" Keira asked.

"How do ya know any of ya won't get hurt?" Jackie asked.

"I don't," the Doctor replied. "But we have to try something before the Master decides to let his army of cloned Time Lords loose on earth. It'll be the Attack of the Clones," he joked softly. When his remark was only met with blank stares, he said,"Oh come on, Star Wars? Anyone? That is my new companion rule, all of my companions have to watch Star Wars."

"I've already seen it though. It theaters when it first came out, used my vortex manipulator which is broken right now," he shot a glare at the Doctor,"Because someone won't let us land." Jack said.

Martha asked, "So you and Keira are going to try and talk to Hope?"

"Well not talk, exactly, more like telepathy through physical contact. Or, Jackie, I am going to do the 'Vulcan-mind-meld-alein-thing."

Jackie nodded in reply. "But don't go messin' about her head, right?"

"No, I won't do that. Alright! Are we ready, Keira? Good. Shall we go talk to you?" The Doctor sprang up and grabbed Keira's hand.

He had nearly gotten to the door when Martha said,"Shouldn't you get some rest? You were half dead a couple hours ago."

"No no! No time! Ha, funny how I can travel anywhere in space and time but I never have enough time!"

Everyone got up and followed them out the door, a couple yards down the hall, and into the Infirmary. When the Doctor and Keira had disappeared into the room, the door shut and the TARDIS shook angrily, keeping the group from entering. A panel on the wall turned into a viewscreen, and the Doctor's face shown on it.

"Sorry guys, just me and her, Time Lords only! Top secret stuff! But you can watch on this." The screen shifted as if it was being moved and they could see Hope still lying on the bed, murmuring in her sleep.

"But I'm Time Lord to!" Alpha protested.

"Um... Only real ones that were actually born from people, not a test tube. Not that you are a test tube baby, but I'm pretty sure you never had a childhood..."

"I did. I did have a childhood." Everyone turned to look at Alpha, who was standing in the back. "Why do you think he had the rooms with different passages of time? Keira was just an experiment. To make sure it worked. The rest of us had a childhood. It was called training. We lived in barracks. We ran everyday. We were starving and cold. It was a hard time. Some didn't make it. But in the end, it was worth it. Because now I can change that sadistic grin of his into an expression of pain. Because now I can-"

"Well I'm deeply touched by your story, but can we all share this emotional moment later? I'm kind of busy at the moment and we need to save Hope right now." Alpha glared at the screen. Everyone stood in stone silence. "Ok, Keira, let's start." He headed over to Hope.

Keira stood on the side of Hope, watching as her father showed her how to contact her through telepathy. You had to place your hands in all these correct places, or else there could be brain damage. She was scared. So very scared she would get it wrong. So scared if something went wrong it would be her fault. And then what Rose would think. Their mother. Who hated her. Who looked at her like she was an experiment. But now wasn't the time to think about it. Now she needed to focus on Hope.

/Just relax, I will help you through it.

Keira started slightly, not enough to draw attention. Flicking her eyes around the room, she tried to locate the voice the Doctor had obviously not heard.

/Don't you know? I'm the TARDIS. And don't worry, I'll protect you. You are a child of mine.

Ummm... Ok, so you can hear inside my head? She thought.

/Silly! I can see inside everyone's head. Now I think you should focus on Hope.

The Doctor had just stopped explaining, and was looking at her expectantly.

What do I do? She asked her head silently, feeling slightly ridiculous.

/I will guide you.

She felt a slight tingling in her hands, an urge to move in them one direction. Placing her hands on Hope's head, she felt an itchy feeling in her head as Hope's voice rang through her head.

"Daddy? Keira? Help me," Hope said.

"Don't worry, we will," Keira thought back.

* * *

**A/N Reviews help! Free hot chocolate and cookies! You know, that review by Nacanaca is what really pushed me along to finish this. Thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed and does review, you all make my day! And help me write faster. TBC!**


End file.
